Ryan and Daisy
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.07 |number=473 |released= * 14 November 2016 * 22 November 2016 * 27 November 2016 * 8 April 2017 * 9 July 2017 * 7 January 2018 |previous=Saving Time |next=Pouty James}} Ryan and Daisy is the seventh episode of the twentieth series. Plot The Fat Controller is pleased with the work that Ryan and Daisy have been doing on the Arlesburgh line and decides to give them extra duties; Ryan to help Toby take trucks from Anopha Quarry to Harwick and Daisy to take the mail before her first passenger run, as well as working later. He decides to address the two at Arlesburgh West, but only finds Ryan, as Daisy is currently having a lie-in. Ryan promises to tell her when he next sees her. When the two engines next meet, Ryan tries to tell Daisy about her new jobs, but Daisy insists that she could never pull a mail truck and asks Ryan to deliver the mail instead, saying he would be doing her a favour. Ryan is reluctant, but when Daisy flatters him, claiming he is well suited for the job, he agrees straight away. Delivering the mail, however, makes Ryan late for helping Toby. The tram engine accepts Ryan's apology, but kindly urges him to be on time the next day. As Ryan delivers the quarry trucks, he notices Daisy heading back to her shed and tries to remind her that she is supposed to be working later. Daisy again asks Ryan if he can do her jobs, once again insisting on how useful he would be. Ryan immediately agrees and takes some coaches to Arlesburgh West, where the Fat Controller is waiting. He compliments the tank engine on doing a good job, but admits to being surprised to see him and not Daisy, mentioning that he intends to extend her passenger run down to Knapford. Ryan once again promises to pass the message along, but when he returns for the evening, Daisy is already asleep and Ryan is too tired to try waking her up. With Daisy still asleep the next morning, Ryan decides to do the passenger and mail runs for her again. Unfortunately, all the extra jobs have made him very tired and he begins making mistakes. He insists that the workmen couple the mail truck in front of him, but he is unable to see clearly and runs through a red signal, nearly crashing into Duck. Then, as he approaches Knapford after delivering the mail, he notices he is running late to help Toby and rushes off to the quarry without stopping to let off his passengers. He arrives at the quarry with his coaches, feeling silly, whilst Toby and his stranded passengers are very cross. The Fat Controller is angry too, but not with Ryan. He demands an explanation from Daisy as to why she did not do the run to Knapford or deliver the mail like he had asked her to. Daisy explains she did not know about the former and insists Ryan wanted to do the latter to help her. The Fat Controller explains that he gave the two engines the line to run together and that they were supposed to help one another; whilst he understands Ryan's eagerness to help Daisy, Daisy should have done the same. Daisy apologises to Ryan for being a bad friend and the Fat Controller decides to have her do Ryan's quarry run instead. Daisy is horrified, but eventually relents. The next morning, she heads off early whilst Ryan lies-in. As she leaves, the tank engine calls out to her that she is a good friend. Daisy says she knows, but adds in a whisper that she thinks Ryan is a good friend too. Characters * Toby * Duck * Ryan * Daisy * Sir Topham Hatt * A Workman * Thomas * Winston * Stafford * Bert * Annie and Clarabel * Slip Coaches * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Daisy's Fitter Some passengers and children also speak. The passengers are voiced by Keith Wickham, while the children are voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Locations * Dryaw * Arlesburgh Goods Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Ffarquhar Quarry * Mavis' Shed * Harwick * Knapford Cast UK * Rob Rackstraw as Toby * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Keith Wickham as the Fat Controller, a Quarry Worker and some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as the Children US * William Hope as Toby * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt, a Quarry Worker and some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as the Children Trivia * Steven Kynman takes over the role of Ryan from Eddie Redmayne and Tracy-Ann Oberman takes over the role of Daisy from Teresa Gallagher in English-speaking dubs following the special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * This marks several firsts for the series: ** The first full appearance of Arlesburgh West station, now with a walkway bridge and the first time it has been referred to by its proper name. ** The first episode since the eighteenth series episode Toad's Bright Idea where Thomas appears, but does not speak. ** The first appearance of the Arlesdale Railway and Bert in an episode. ** The first appearances of Harwick and the Arlesburgh Maritime Museum. ** The first time Daisy is a main character since the fourth series episode Bulls Eyes. ** The first episode since they joined the cast in the special, The Adventure Begins, not to have John Hasler and Joseph May as part of the voice cast. Goofs * Teresa Gallagher is not credited despite voicing the children. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Team Up With Thomas * The Complete Series 20 AUS * Team Up With Thomas US * Season 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Love Me Tender (DVD) de:Ryan and Daisy es:Ryan y Daisy pl:Rysio i Dorotka ru:Райан и Дэйзи Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Episodes